1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a process of producing an H.sub.2 --CO gas mixture from an inlet gas which contains CH.sub.4 --CO.sub.2 gas mixture.
2. Discussion of Background
The present invention relates generally to the use of a discharge reactor, art as disclosed by WO 97/29833. In the latter, in order to efficiently obtain fuels and/or propellants from an undesired greenhouse gas, preferably from nitrogen or laughing gas, and a hydrogen-containing gas or vapor, these gases are subjected in a first reactor to a silent electrical discharge. This produces excited or ionized atoms and/or molecules which are converted in a catalytic reactor with a copper-containing first catalyst into H.sub.2 and, where appropriate, CO. Through a relief valve, a liquid of a fuel and/or propellant precipitates in a liquid container. Gases escaping from the liquid container are fed through a thermal reactor with a second catalyst and relieved through a relief valve. In a downstream liquid container, CH.sub.3 OH, for example, precipitates as the desired liquid propellant. Teaching as to what proportion of CO.sub.2 in the inlet gas is required for the reactor in order to obtain a predeterminable synthesis gas volume ratio R=H.sub.2 /CO at the output is not disclosed by this publication.